Dipper and Mabel's First Adventure (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Dipper and Mabel's First Adventure. In Gravity Falls, Dipper and Mabel Pines had the greatest adventure for one summer. Candy Chiu: Do you really have to go? There's still so much we haven't done together. Mabel Pines: Summer's over, Candy. It's time for us to grow up. Dipper Pines: But not too much. Grenda: Aaah! I hate my dumb heart for making me feel things. (punches herself in the heart) Cut-It-Out-Heart! Soos Ramirez: Hey, Can you punch my heart too? Candy Chiu: No, Mine! Punch my feelings away. Mabel Pines: (hugs Candy and Grenda) Candy and Grenda, Thank you for being my people. You'll always be my best friends. Grunkle Stan, Thanks for wearing my goodbye sweater. Stanley Pines: Ah, It's cold out. I had to. Soos Ramirez: What? But it's like eighty-something degrees out today. Stan and Ford: Can it, Soos! Dipper, Mabel, Candy and Grenda laugh. Wendy Corduroy: (kneels next to Dipper) Hey, You mean a lot to me, Man. Dipper Pines: (fist-bumps Wendy) You too. Wendy Corduroy: (switches hats with Dipper) Something to remember me by. (handing Dipper a letter) Oh, And this. Read it the next time you miss Gravity Falls. A bus pulls up. The Bus Driver: Last bus leaving Gravity Falls. All aboard. Mabel Pines: Guess we've said goodbye to everyone except...Waddles. I...I don't know how to explain this but... (sighs) Mom and Dad won't let me bring a pig home to California so... you have to stay here! Waddles pulls Mabel's skirt. Mabel Pines: (trying to push Waddles off of her and starts to cry) Come on. Come on. I have to go. I'm...I'm sorry, Waddles. Stanley Pines: Agh! You know what? Forget it! I lived with this pig all summer, Now your parents are gonna have to. (puts Waddles on the bus) Hey, Bus guy! This pig is comin' with the kids. The Bus Driver: Now, Hold on a second. Bringing animals aboard a moving vehicle is strictly prohibited by... Stan pulls out his brass knuckles and Ford shows his gun. The Bus Driver: Wah...welcome aboard. You can sit in the front row, Pig. Stanley Pines: Kids, You knuckleheads were nothin' but a nuisance and I'm glad to be rid of ya. Mabel Pines: (as she and Dipper hug him) We'll miss you too, Grunkle Stan. Dipper Pines: Ready to head into the unknown? Mabel Pines: Nope. Let's do it. They get on the bus and it drives away. Everyone runs after the bus shouting their farewells. Mabel Pines: Bye! Bye, Everybody! We'll miss you. Dipper Pines: Bye! I'll miss you guys, too! Ford puts his hand on Stan's shoulder. Dipper opens the letter, which has signatures from various people and says "See you next summer." and smiles. One year later, Dipper and Mabel arrived in Gravity Falls with Waddles to spend their next summer with their great-uncles, Stane and Ford. Mabel Pines: Hi, Grunkle Stan, Hi, Grunkle Ford! Stanley Pines: Hey, Dipper, Mabel! (as he and Ford hugged their great-nephew and niece) How'd you two rascals been? Dipper Pines: We're doing alright. Ford Pines: I sure hope your parents lived the whole year with Waddles. Mabel Pines: They sure did, Grunkle Frod. And they said hi to you two. Dipper Pines: So, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, What's the plan today? Ford Pines: Well, You see, Dipper. We both thought we'd take you somewhere special. Mabel Pines: Really, What is it?! Stanley Pines: We're going to Disneyland! Mabel Pines: Sounds like fun, Grunkle Stan! Dipper Pines: Sounds good to me. At the station, The Disney Express arrived right on time. Dipper Pines: Well, Here we go. Mabel Pines: I can hardly wait! Stanley Pines: Just like the good old days since last year, Huh, Ford? Ford Pines: I couldn't agree more, Stanley. Soon, They got towards the driveway. Dipper Pines: Guys, Look! Mabel Pines: We're getting close! Stanley Pines: You darn right we are! Ford Pines: This is where we transport ourselves to Disneyland. At last, They finally arrived at Disneyland. Mabel Pines: We're here! We're here! Dipper Pines: This sure is going to be fun. Stanley Pines: Oh, You bet your guts it is, Dipper. Ford Pines: Just wait until you meet Mickey Mouse and his friends. As they looked around, Dipper and Mabel came to Main Street U.S.A. Dipper Pines: This is it, Main Street U.S.A. Mabel Pines: Wow! There was Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Some cars, Herbie and Giselle. Susie the Little Blue Coupe: Good morning. Dipper Pines: Morning. Mabel Pines: Hi! Susie the Little Blue Coupe: How are you doing? Dipper Pines: We're doing good. Mabel Pines: (notice a castle) Dipper, Look! Dipper Pines: Wow, What is this!? Herbie: (beeps repetitively) Dipper Pines: The Castle of Cinderella and Mickey Mouse's home!? Mabel Pines: Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford, Can we go see!? Stanley Pines: Slow down, You two. We still got plenty of time. Ford Pines: Alright, Let's go. Dipper Pines: Alright! Mabel Pines: Yes! When they came to the Magic Kingdom, Mabel was amazed to discover the Castle of King Mickey Mouse and Queen Minnie Mouse. Mabel Pines: (gasps) It's the Castle of Cinderella! Stanley Pines: That's right, Mabel. And it's also King Mickey and Queen Minnie's home. Ford Pines: Just you wait, Dipper. This is where our real adventure in Disneyland begins. Then, King Mickey and all of his friends came to greet the Pines. Mickey Mouse: Hello, Everyone, Great to see you. (chuckles) Dipper Pines: I don't believe it, It's Mickey Mouse and his friends! Herbie: (beeps in greetings) Giselle: (beeps in greetings) Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Glad you all could come to Disneyland. Then, Dusty Crophopper came the greet them as well. Dusty Crophopper: Hey there, Name's Dusty Crophopper. Stanley Pines: It's to see you guys again. Ford Pines: Mickey, Stanley and I would like you and your friends to meet our great-nephew and niece, Dipper and Mabel. Mickey Mouse: Hello, Dipper. Hello, Mabel. Minnie Mouse: It's a pleasure to meet you two. Dipper Pines: Pleasure's all ours. Mabel Pines: Hi, Mickey. Hi, Minnie. Then, Donald Duck and Goofy came in. Donald Duck: Hello, Dipper. Hello, Mabel. I'm Donald Duck. Goofy: (chuckles) And I'm Goofy. Dipper Pines: Nice to meet you guys. Mabel Pines: This is so awesome! Stanley Pines: Why don't you kids go out and play? We'll catch up with you later. Dipper Pines: Okay, Grunkle Stan. We'll see you and Grunkle Ford later. So, They left to have some fun. Later, Dipper and Mabel ride on Splash Mountain. Stanley Pines: Here we are, Kids. Splash Mountain. Dipper Pines: Wow! Mabel Pines: That is so cool! Dipper Pines: And look who's out of Herbie's cab! Herbie: (opens as Gideon Gleeful, Pacifica Northwest, Grenda and Candy Chiu got out) Mabel Pines: It's Gideon, Pacifica, Grenda and Candy! Dusty Crophopper: Friends of yours? Gideon Gleeful: Dipper, Mabel, Ain't you two sights for sore eyes! Pacifica Northwest: It's so good to see you two. Mabel Pines: Thanks, Giselle. Giselle: (beeps repetitively) Dipper Pines: Come on, Guys! I'm up for a wet ride! Mabel Pines: I'm right behind you, Bro! So, They've enjoyed a swimmingly ride at Splash Mountain. Dipper Pines: Boy, That was fun! Grenda: Hey, Guys. Let's got the Tomorrowland! Mabel Pines: I'm in on that, Come one! So with that said, Dipper and Mabel went towards Tomorrowland. Dipper Pines: Here we are, Tomorrowland! Candy Chiu: This is incredible. Grenda: Is sure is. Mabel Pines: I can't wait to go on some rides. Herbie: (beeps in excitement) Then, The Big Hero 6 came. Baymax: Hello. I am Baymax. Your personal healthcare companion. And theses are my comrades, Hiro Harmada, GoGo Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred. Dipper Pines: Nice to meet you guys. (tripped and injured his ankle) Ow! Mabel Pines: Dipper! Hiro Harmada: Hey, are you okay? Dipper Pines: I think so, but I think I've injured my ankle. Hiro Harmada: Not a problem, Baymax, scan him. So, Baymax scanned Dipper and discover his broken ankle. Baymax: You seem to have a broken ankle, I will put a cast on for you. Baymax puts a cast on Dipper's ankle, And offers him a Lollipop. Baymax: You've been a very good boy, Would you like a lollipop? Dipper Pines: Thanks. Baymax: You're welcome. Hiro Harmada: (chuckles) Nice job, Baymax. Later that day, They've discovered the Animal Kingdom. Mabel Pines: The Animal Kingdom, We made it. Then, They heard call from a certain jungle man. Dipper Pines: Do you guys here that? Then, Tarzan came along with Simba and some animal friends. Mabel Pines: It's Tarzan, Simba and their animal friends! Tarzan: Hello, What're your names? Dipper Pines: I'm Dipper, Stanley and Ford's great-nephew. And this is my twin sister, Mabel Mabel Pines: Hi, Glad to meet you, Tarzan, Simba. I'm a huge fan to Disneyland and your Animal Kingdom. Simba: Well, Mabel. Our kingdom is your kingdom. Rutt: Hey there, Eh. Glad to meet ya. Tuke: Glad to meet some new friends, Eh. Dipper Pines: Please to meet I guess. Timon: Same here, Name's Timon and this is my best buddy, Pumbaa. Pumbaa: And the two moose brothers you've met are Rutt and Tuke. Terk: The name's Terk, And this is my buddy, Tantor. Tantor: Would you guys like to go for ride? We can show you all around the Animal Kingdom. Pacifica Northwest: That depends, Is it safe? Nala: Of course it is. First, They've visited The Enchanted Tiki Room. Terk: Welcome to the Enchanted Tiki Room, Home of the Tiki Parrots and their managers. Iago: Like use for instance. Zazu: Greetings, I am Zazu and this is my partner, Iago. Iago: Glad to meet you two. Mabel Pines: Hi, Iago, Zazu. Next, They've gone through the deep jungle from the Pride Lands to Zootopia. Mabel Pines: Wow, Zootopia. The home of all kinds of animals that wears cloths and walk on two feet! Judy Hopps: Hello, Officer Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, ZPD. How are you all doing today? Dipper Pines: Great, We were just visiting. Nick Wilde: Hey, Tantor. Why don't you show the kids around Zootopia while we hang out for a bit? Tantor: Sound good to me, Nick. So, They've explore around Zootopia and met some interesting friends. Dipper and Mabel went to Pixar Animation Studios, Where all the Pixar Characters live. Dipper Pines: Wow, Pixar Animation Studios. We're here. Mabel Pines: And all the Pixar gang are here. Mike Wazowski: Hello there, Welcome to our studio. Sully: Names Sullivan, James P. Sullivan. But you can call me Sully. And this is my best buddy, Mike Wazowski. Woody: Howdy, The name's Woody. Buzz Lightyear: I am Buzz Lightyear, We bid you welcome. Jessie: Howdy, I'm Jessie. Herbie: (beeps excitedly) Dipper Pines: Yeah, Herbie. It is cool. Giselle: (beeps affirmatively) Their next stop is the World of Star Wars, Dipper and Mabel were amazed. There was the Millennium Falcon, Star Tours, the Star Fighters, the X-Wing Fighters, the Pod Racers and other kinds. Dipper Pines: Whoa, The World of Star Wars. Mabel Pines: This sure is incredible. Dipper Pines: It sure is. Ford Pines: Chewbacca! Chewbacca came up to Ford and Stan who just been given a high praise of a Wookie. Stanley Pines: (chuckled) I've missed you too, Chewie. Ford Pines: Kids, Come over here and meet Chewbacca, BB-8, Jar Jar Binks and C1-10P, a.k.a. Chopper. C-3PO: And I am C-3PO, Human cyborg relations. And this is my counterbot, R2-D2. R2-D2: (beeps in greetings along with Chopper and BB-8) Mabel Pines: Nice to meet you guys too. Jar Jar Binks: Meesa too is glad to meet yousan kids too. (glad to se Stanley and Ford) And Meesa is glad to see yousa and Stanni again, Fordie. Ford Pines: (chuckled) We're glad to see you too, Jar Jar. Dipper Pines: Wow, Grunkle Ford. You and Grunkle Stan had quite an adventure while we're at home. Stanley Pines: Well, We'd got our ways of having our own adventures. At the far off distance, Kylo Ren was concern about the Pines Twins and their great-uncles. Kylo Ren: Hmm, The young ones seemed to be a threat to us like their great-uncles. Captain Phasma: What're your orders, My lord? Kylo Ren: Dispose of them. Captain Phasma: Yes, My lord. Back with Dipper, Mabel and the others were having lots of fun in Disneyland. Dipper Pines: Boy, This was fun. Especially when we make new friends and go to all kinds of places. Mabel Pines: Thanks for the fun you'd showed us, Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford. Stanley Pines: Hey, No sweat. It's all about having an adventure. Ford Pines: Now, Let's say we got find a hotel reservation. Suddenly, There was an attack from the Stormtroopers. Ford Pines: Huh, What's going on over there? Captain Phasma: (when she and her Stormtroopers came) Remember Kylo Ren's Orders, Find the young Pines Twins and despise of them. Ford Pines: Dipper! Mabel! Run! Dipper Pines: Come on, Mabel! Mabel Pines: But, Dipper. We can't leave them! Stanley Pines: Just go, We'll hold them off! So, They ran to safety as Ford and Stan fought of as many Stormtroopers they can take down. Then, They were surrounded them. Captain Phasma: Try not to move, And we might spare your lives. Take them. So, Ford and Stan were taken hostage to Kylo Ren. When Dipper and Mabel reached the safe distance, They were beginning to despair. Dipper Pines: It's no use, Even if we try to help Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford, There's no way we'd stand a chance. Mabel Pines: Now, What'll we do? Dusty Crophopper: We can't give up, Your great-uncles would do the same as you two would. R2-D2: (beeps with informations) C-3PO: R2 was saying that we must go see Merlin. Only he will find a way, Master Dipper. BB-8: (beeps with agreement) Dipper Pines: Great idea, 3PO. Herbie: (beeps as he and Giselle offers the kids a ride) Mabel Pines: You want us to ride on you two? Grenda: Are you ready, Chewbacca? Chewbacca: (growls affirmatively) Dipper Pines: Okay, Let's go! And they ride on Dusty, Herbie and Giselle to see Merlin. When they got to Merlin's home, They found his house to be empty. Dipper Pines: He's not home. Mabel Pines: Maybe he's having a delay coming back. Just then, Appearing out of nowhere like magic is Merlin and his owl companion, Archimedes. Merlin: Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time! C-3PO: Oh, Master Merlin, Master Archimedes, I'm so glad you two are here. This is Dipper and Mabel, They're Master Ford and Master Stanley's great-nephew and niece. Archimedes: Charmed I'm sure. And I see your friends from Gravity Falls with you along with 3PO, BB-8, Chopper, Chewbacca, Jar Jar, Dusty, Herbie and Giselle. Dipper Pines: Merlin, We need your help. Mabel Pines: Yeah, There were a bunch of big guys with white suits that took our Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford. Merlin: You mean those Stormtroopers? Dipper Pines: What's this had to do with us? Archimedes: Well, They were send by that masked sith known as Kylo Ren. Merlin: I fear he'll stop at nothing until he has you two killed so that he'll succeed his dark purpose. Pacifica Northwest: That's awful. Dipper Pines: So, What else can we do to stop him from hurting our great-uncles? Merlin: Oh, well, This might not be easy, It will require some friends we can rely on. Mabel Pines: Then, Let's get started. First, They start at Animal Kingom and gathered help from Iago, Zazu, Timon, Pumbaa, Sebastian, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Louis, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Terk, Tantor, Rutt and Tuke, Bernard, Bianca, Jake, Redfeather, Friend Owl, Big Mama, Dinky and Boomer. Dipper Pines: Hey, Everyone, We need your help. Mabel Pines: Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford were captured by Kylo Ren. Merlin: They need your help to come to their rescue. Archimedes: If either you are brave enough to join Dipper and Mabel's alliance, Come forth. If not, Step off if you have to. Iago: Count me in, Archimedes. I'd be honored to help a friend in need. Zazu: Very well, Dipper. I'd be honored to help out every step of the way. Pumbaa: Hey, Timon. Why don't we join Dipper and Mabel's alliance? Timon: And what, Get ourselves killed by some Stormtroopers? Not happening. Hey, I got a better idea. Why don't we join Dipper and Mabel's alliance? Sebastian: As much as I don't want to get myself killed by Kylo Ren, I will go as well. Scuttle: Same here. Anything for a friend in need. Tip: So're we. Dash: We're not gonna let Kylo Ren hurt Stanley or Ford. Louis: You're ol' pal Louis is with ya two 100%. Judy Hopps: We'll help you two get your great-uncles back, Dipper. Nick Wilde: After all, Helping others is what we do at the ZPD. Terk: Tantor and I are with you guys all the way. Tantor: No matter how dangerous any rescue mission. Rutt: I'm with ya, Eh. No matter what. Tuke: That's what friends are for. Bernard: Don't worry, Dipper, Mabel. We'll do what we can to help. Bianca: As long as we work together, We will accomplish this rescue mission. Jake: Well said, Bianca. (to Dipper and Mabel) No sweat, Mates. We're with you all the way. Redfeather: Sure, Count me in. Friend Owl: Of course. Big Mama: Anything for you two, Darlings. Dinky: Boomer and I are with ya two under any circumstances. Boomer: Yeah, It's true, It's true. Merlin: Splendid! We'll count on all of you! Boomer: So, Uh, When do we start? When do we start? Archimedes: We've told Baymax to meet up soon with some other friends. Then, Merlin spotted Baymax taking flight with Olaf, Jiminy Cricket, Stitch, Phil, Pain and Panic, Victor, Hugo and Laverne, Mushu and Cri-Kee as J. Thaddeus Toad and Cyril Proudbottom arrived with Mike Wazowski, Sulley, Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, Angus MacBadger, Ratty and Moley in the Gypsy Cart and Benny the Cab with Roger Rabbit, Baby Herman and Jessica Rabbit in him. Baymax: We came as soon as we could, Merlin. And we've brought some friends who're will to help. Jiminy Cricket: Hello, You two must b Dipper and Mabel Pines. (tips his hat and bows) Cicket's the name, Jiminy Cricket. And these are Philoctetes... Phil (Philoctetes): Just call me Phil. Olaf: Hi, I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs. Jiminy Cricket: And these are Pain and Panic, Stitch, Th three gargoyles, Victor, Hugo and Laverne, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Mr. J. Thaddeus Toad, Cyril Proudbottom, And I see you've met Mike and Sulley and these are Toby Tortoise, Max Hare, Angus MacBadger, Rat and Mole, And these are Roger Rabbit and his wife, Jessica and their two friends, Baby Herman and Benny the Cab. Dipper Pines: Glad to meet you guys. Mabel Pines: And we're just glad to work together. Now, Let's to save Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford! Everyone: Yeah! Merlin: Then it's settled, Off we go! Meanwhile, Ford and Stan were beginning to think of Dipper and Mabel. Stanley Pines: Hmm, I wonder how the kids are doing, Ford. Ford Pines: We can't despair, Stanley. We all know how brave Dipper and Mabel were. And I'm certain they'll find a way to save us. Then, Kylo Ren came to see them. Kylo Ren: Well, This should be a fine turn of events. Where are the children? Ford Pines: You won't get your hands on Dipper or Mabel, Kylo Ren. Stanley Pines: Yeah, so you can just forget it, We're not talking. Kylo Ren: Is that so, Ford Pines. (using the force into Ford's mine) Stanley Pines: Hey, Keep away from my brother! Kylo Ren: (puts Ford down) Enjoy yourselves if you can. When they come for you, I'll be ready for them. Ford Pines: You won't get away with this, Kylo Ren. Stanley Pines: Dipper and Mabel will have your butt kicked, You can bet on that. Kylo Ren: We shall see. And he leaves the room with Stan and Ford keeping their hopes up for Dippr and Mabel. Soon, Kylo Ren was visited by Hades, God of the Underworld. Hades: Bravo, Kylo Ren. Let's hope our alliances pays up. Otherwise, We'll never would try to rule Disneyland. Kylo Ren: Yes, Lord Hades. And soon enough, We will dispose of the young Pines Twins forever. Pain: (as he and Panic spied on them) So far so good, Let's report this to the others. Panic: Right behind you. And they finished without a trace. Back with Dipper, Mabel and the others, Pain and Panic warned them. Pain: We found where your great-uncles were taken, Dipper. Panic: So, What's the plan? Dipper Pines: Hmm, I think I might had an idea. Bernard, You, Jiminy and the others fit through the the holes to make the escape. Bernard: We'll do our best, Dipper. Mabel Pines: And this is where we come in. Judy Hopps: Right, Mabel. Nick Wilde: Just one quick question, Dipper. How are we gonna get to the ship without being scene by any stormtroopers? Dipper Pines: (got a plan) I think I have an idea! Soon, Iago fits in the Stormtrooper helmet as Dipper, Judy and Nick fit the bot with robotic arms and legs. Dipper Pines: Go for it, Iago. Judy Hopps: Good thing these suits comes in handy. Nick Wilde: Right you are, Carrots. (to Iago) Okay, Iago. Bet you a piece of eight you can do a Stormtrooper voice. Iago: I hear ya, Nick, No problem. So, Iago clears his throat to prepare his voice acting. Iago: (as a Stormtrooper Commander) Testing, Testing, Is this thing on? Judy Hopps: (whispers) Iago, Anytime now. Iago: (normal voice) Hey, Don't rush me, Judy. I just need to know if this works. Nick Wilde: Easy for you to say. Iago: (as a Stormtrooper Commander) Men, It's time we ensure those two prisoners corporate. Then, They followed them to the prison cell where Ford and Stan were held in. Meanwhile, Jiminy and the others were drawing the line for an escape for Stan and Ford. Jiminy Cricket: Well, So far so good. Bernard: Let's just hope Dipper's plan works. Mabel Pines: Hold on, Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford. We're coming for ya. Philoctedes (Phil): That's the spirit, Kid. Come on, Let's keep up. Back with Kylo Ren, He and his grandfather, Darth Vader came to Stan and Ford. Stanley Pines: It can't be! Ford Pines: Darth Vader! Kylo Ren: That's right, His evil spirit is resurrected thanks to Hades, Ruler of the Underworld. Darth Vader: Now, It's time you feel the power of the Dark Side! Dipper Pines: I don't thinks so! Out of nowhere, Dipper got out of the Stormtrooper suit along with Iago, Judy and Nick. Suddenly, Mabel and the gang came to the rescue as well. Mabel Pines: We're the ones you and your Grandpa Vader want, Kylo Ren! Ford Pines: Dipper! Mabel! Stanley Pines: Are you kids crazy! Mabel Pines: No worries, Grunkle Stan. We've got our own Lightsabers. (brings out her lightsaber) Dipper Pines: You two mess with our great-uncles, (brings out his lightsaber) You mess with us! Kylo Ren: Then it is time we put a end to this. (wields his lightsaber) Darth Vader: I see some stronger disturbence in the force. (wields his lightsaber) Ford Pines: Judy? Judy Hopps: Ford, Stanley, Come on! Ford Pines: Let's go, Stanley! Philoctetes (Phil): Dipper, Mabel, I've got two words of advice for you two! ATTACK!!! Dipper looks at Phil and nodeds Dipper Pines: Come on, Mabel, Let's finish this. Mabel Pines: Right. As the dual goes on, Dipper and Mabel fought side by side. Kylo Ren: You two are foolish to stand against the power of the dark side. Dipper Pines: Well, Guess what, Kylo Ren. Only those with pure hearts stands against it! (hits his arm with his lightsaber) Kylo Ren: Ahh! Kylo Ren and Vader retreated with Dipper and Mabel feeling victorious. Mabel Pines: Come on, We gotta get to our friends and Grunkle Stand and Grunkle Ford! As everyone returned safely, King Mickey came alongside his master, Yen Sid. Ford Pines: Yen Sid! Stanley Pines: (as everyone begins to bow) Dipper, Mabel, Bow to Yen Sid. Jiminy Cricket: Show him respect. Donald Duck: Yeah. So, Dipper and Mabel bowed to Yen Sid as they raised them up. Yen Sid: Dipper and Mabel Pines, I've heard tell what a brave risk the both of you took to save your great-uncles from Kylo Ren and Darth Vader. Dipper Pines: It's what we do to help others, Yen Sid. Mabel Pines: And we couldn't have done it without our old and new friends. Yen Sid: Yes, All of you have done well. In fact, Mickey could use a couple of new apprentices. (to Mickey) What of it, Mickey? Mickey Mouse: Of course, Master Yen Sid. Dipper Pines: Us!? Mabel Pines: No way! Mickey Mouse: From this day forward, You two are my sorcerer and sorceress appreciates. Stanley Pines: Way to go, Kiddos. Jake: (thumb up and winks) Well done, Mates. Soon, The World of Gravity Falls was combined in the World of Disneyland by Yen Sid's magic. Yen Sid: (viewing the celebration) The brand new era has begun. The End Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Adventure